


(and what would he do without her?)

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [3]
Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Kabra Siblingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: Ian and Natalie were Kabras. Lucians. Twin snakes, slithering in the dark.Rivals. Trained not to trust even one another—may the weaker sibling rot.They were venomous. Ruthless.Lurking.Sile-





	(and what would he do without her?)

Ian Kabra was going to go deaf if his sister's whining got another bloody decibel louder.

"I AM _SUING!_ WHAT BLOCKHEAD THOUGHT IT WAS A _GREAT_ IDEA TO BUILD COBBLESTONE PAVEMENTS BESIDE TRAIN STATIONS? HELLO! _ACTUAL_ PROFESSIONALS ARE _HURRYING_ AND _WEARING HEELS, _GOD’S SAKE, YOU’D THINK I’M HIKING! I HAD MINE TAILORED BY BLAHNIK HIMSE_OW!_ _IAN!_"

He’d plastered band-aid on the burst blister on Natalie's ankle. Face red, he bowed from the staring Malaysian crowd.

She’s _such_

_ a _

**_PAIN_.**

He ought to just leave her be. See what happens.

But…

That's just _it_.

What would she do without him?


End file.
